


Spit It Out Already

by PrincessSelene04



Series: We Rise with the Sun [10]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: All around adorableness, Family, Family Fluff, Multi, Not much tho, Pregnancy, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, artino sisters, everhart boys, hugh and simon being good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: “Did you want to tell them tonight?” Nova whispered. “When the reception is over?”Adrian nodded, looking down at her. “If you’re okay with that.”“Yeah. I’m three months so we’re past the stage where it’s likely I’ll miscarry. At this point baby Everhart should be here to stay.”“Baby Everhart-Artino,” Adrian corrected.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: We Rise with the Sun [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564663
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Spit It Out Already

Nova leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face. From her place, she could see her husband dancing terribly with his little brother. Well, little was starting to push it. Max was 17 now, and though he started off as a small kid, he towered over Adrian these days.

An upbeat pop song faded into a tacky love song, and Adrian and Max walked off the dance floor laughing at each other.

Nova thought back to earlier in the day when they were saying their vows. Adrian was wearing that same dazzling smile--the one that melted her heart whenever she saw it--but there’d also been tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. His face was the happiest she’d ever seen it that afternoon, and his bliss had yet to dwindle.

She cried too, of course. She cried out of her love for him and because of stupid pregnancy hormones. Nova was  _ very  _ quick to blame her crying on the pregnancy hormones, at least to Adrian. She couldn’t tell anyone else yet.

Maggie sat down next to her with a heavy sigh, staring ahead of them in the same direction Nova was. 

Nova’s eyes flickered over to her sister. “Something on your mind?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Maggie turned her attention on Nova and glared at her.

“What?” Nova laughed. “We both know you’re lying, so why bother hiding it?” She straightened in her seat and put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “You should ask him out already.”

“I--w-what?” Maggie choked, her cheeks turning pink.

Nova smiled at her and moved her hand back to her lap. “I’m serious, Maggie. We all know. Well, all of us except him, because if we’re being honest, both Everhart boys are oblivious to girls liking them.”

She watched as Maggie thought it over for a few moments. It didn’t take as long as Nova thought it would for there to be a flicker of confidence in her sister’s expression.

“Okay. Okay you’re right. I’m going to do it.”

“Whoa, wait! Before you march over there, can I please get a recording of you saying I’m right? I want to make it my new ringtone.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, pushing her chair away from the table and getting to her feet. “No. And you should lock that away in your mind, because I’m never going to say it again.” She kissed Nova on the cheek, then marched off toward the Everhart boys.

Nova smiled to herself. She watched as Maggie took Max’s hand and dragged him away from Adrian without a word. Poor Max looked beyond confused. He’d understand soon if Maggie didn’t lose her nerve. Nova hoped she didn’t.

Adrian walked over and sat in the space Maggie vacated seconds earlier. “Hello, my beautiful wife.”

Nova hummed, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. “Hello.”

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head then whispered, “How are you feeling? Stomach okay?”

“Been fine all day.” she glanced down to her stomach. It was slightly swollen, but not enough that people would notice it. Only her and Adrian could tell. “I think they decided to give me a break so I could enjoy myself for once.”

“That’s nice of them.”

They stayed comfortably silent for a little bit, both taking in their surroundings. Everyone was so happy. Nova didn’t originally want such a big wedding, she would have been just fine with only their friends and family, but she had to admit, this was nice. She wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

“Did you want to tell them tonight?” Nova whispered. “When the reception is over?”

Adrian nodded, looking down at her. “If you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah. I’m three months so we’re past the stage where it’s likely I’ll miscarry. At this point baby Everhart should be here to stay.”

“Baby Everhart-Artino,” Adrian corrected.

Nova smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I told you we don’t have to hyphenate, they can take your name.”

“Nova, you’re keeping Artino and they should have part of your name. You’re the one that’s carrying them around for nine months while I sit here or run and get you pickles. You’re the one that’ll give birth to them. So… they’re going to have both our names.”

Goddamnit, now she was crying again. “Okay.”

Adrian swiped her tears away with his thumb then pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

It was well past midnight when the party finally died down. The ballroom they’d rented out was a complete disaster, but Nova supposed it could have been worse. There were streamers and glitter all over the place. A few stragglers remained, but for the most part it was just her, Adrian, their family, and close friends.

“That was some shin-dig you guys!” Oscar slurred as he swayed on his feet, tipsy from drinking so much. 

Ruby wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him. “Did you just say ‘shin-dig’?”

“Yeah. So?”

She laughed. “You’re a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ dork.”

Danna rolled her eyes at them. “You’re a dork who needs to go to bed and take some advil so you don’t die in the morning from the headache you’re going to have.” She looked at Ruby. “I can help you get him upstairs.”

“Thanks. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Ruby said to the rest of them as she and Danna walked Oscar out of the ballroom.

Nova wrapped her arms around Adrian’s waist and looked up at him. “I think it’s time, mahal ko,” she whispered.

His eyes flickered to his parents and brother, then to Nova’s little sister. She was right. Only the five of them remained; it was time to share the news. “You want to do the honors?”

“No, you can do it.” She pressed a soft kiss to his lips then turned around in his arms. She made sure his hands stayed on her though, happy that they rested almost protectively over her stomach. “Hey, guys,” Nova called their family over, “we have something we want to say before we all head to our rooms.”

Hugh, Simon, Max, and Maggie gathered in front of them.

There was a moment of hesitation before Adrian started talking. “Dads, Max, Maggie, thank you all so much for helping with everything that went into planning this the last year. We know we weren’t the easiest, but it really means a lot how much you helped us.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side, listening intently.

“And because you’re our family, well…”

“Spit it out already!” Max said.

“We wanted you to be the first to know that Nova’s three months pregnant.”

There was a brief pause before everyone was hugging them. Hugh and Simon wrapped themselves around Adrian from behind, and Max and Maggie, wrapped around Nova from the front. There was laughing and maybe some crying, but they were all overwhelmingly  _ happy _ .

“I  _ knew  _ it!” Maggie said.

Nova had one arm wrapped around her sister’s waist. “What do you mean you knew it? How could you have possibly known?”

“You left the pregnancy test on the top in the waste basket, dumb ass.”

“We’re so happy for you,” Simon said to them. “A little surprised, thought maybe you’d wait a few years to start having kids, but still so happy.”

“It wasn’t planned,” Adrian said, “but we’re happy too.”

“That-that’s good,” Hugh sniffled.

Nova was surprised by the sound and turned to face Adrian and his dads. “Hugh, are you crying?” She’d never seen Hugh cry. Not when someone got hurt, not when Nova and Adrian got engaged, never. She’d never seen it.

“Yes. I’m so happy for you.”

Nova pulled herself out of her husband’s arms, grabbed her father-in-law’s wrists, and yanked him into a hug.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you for everything.” 

If Hugh and Simon hadn’t believed in her, hadn’t believed that she was a changed person after the Supernova, then she probably wouldn’t be where she was today. She wouldn’t have gone to therapy and worked through her trauma. She probably wouldn’t have stayed with Adrian if they’d disapproved. She wouldn’t have done so many things. 

“Thank you for making him happy,” Hugh whispered so only she could hear.

Nova smiled, a tear leaking from her eye as she hugged him tighter.


End file.
